The Mystery of the Queen
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Queen Clarion is the long-standing ruler of Pixie Hollow, yet a curious Tinker fairy wonders about an odd mystery concerning her queen, that leads her to a very unexpected situation.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tinker Bell, Queen Clarion or any other fairies that appear in this work of fiction, Disney does.

**NOTE**: Having watched all the current Tinker Bell movies, one weird thought has persisted in my mind whenever Queen Clarion was onscreen (along with the Seasonal Ministers) and this fic is my attempt to answer that thought, and excuse for a little fairy on fairy yuri love.

* * *

Queen Clarion, tallest fairy in Never Land and immortal ruler of Pixie Hollow, hovers silently above a grassy meadow, watching as the sun set over a far away hill and smiling as she sees Light fairies happily gather the days last rays of sunlight to give to fireflies.

Moments later, with the sun disappearing behind the hill and the last rays of light fading, darkness quickly began to fall over the land. Pinpoints of lights in the sky as the Light Fairies continued their job until their supply of light ran out.

Soon, Queen Clarion was the brightest source of light in the area, her shimmering dress and large wings glowing in the lack of light.

Because of this, a few departing fairies noticed the queens presence giving the parting comment of 'Good night Queen Clarion!' which the queen returns the comment with a smile and the wave of a hand.

The queen waits for all the fairies to leave, taking just moments, before gazing up at the stars and the moon, shining it's reflected light down on the land.

Queen Clarion took delight in the silence, briefly closing her eyes and breathing in the night air and the faint scent of flowers carried on the light breeze.

"I guess I should start heading home." comments the queen with a smile.

Just before flying towards home, the queen hears a rustling of grass below, to her right, but didn't think much of it, figuring it was simply an animal hurrying home, before she does the same, heading to her left, towards the Great Pixie Tree.

However, just a minute into her flight home, Clarion felt as though she were being watched and stopped, turning and looking around her. All the animal's were friendly, so she wasn't concerned for her safety, but it was a little unsettling feeling as though she was being watched or stalked by someone or something she couldn't see.

Facing the direction she was headed, the queen quickens her pace.

Only seconds later, Clarion hears a rapid rustling of the grass below her, lowering her eyes below, careful not to move her head too much, the queen sees the movement of the grass and the faint trail of pixie dust in the tall grass.

'_A fairy's following me..._' thinks Clarion. '_But why?_'

The queen abruptly stops, causing a small gasp to be heard below her as the trail of rustling grass continues ahead of her a short distance before ending with a small cloud of dirt and pixie dust.

"Show yourself!" declares the queen sternly, slowly advancing on the area the puff of pixie dust came. "Why are you following me in secret?"

A moment later the queens eyes widen in surprise as her stalker flies up from the tall grass.

"Tinker Bell?" questions Clarion.

The blonde Tinker fairy's round face was red in embarrassment as she looks down, patches of dirt covering her body and green leafy dress.

"Tinker Bell, why are you following me?" asks Clarion, moving closer to the fairy.

"I-I'm sorry!" declares Tinker Bell, lifting her bright red face to the queen's. "I know what I was doing was wrong, but I just had to know!"

"Had to know what?" asks Clarion, placing a calming hand to Tinker Bells right shoulder with a gentle smile. "I'd be willing to answer any question you have, you don't need to follow me."

"W-Well..." starts Tinker Bell, lowering her gaze again.

However, the Tinker fairy didn't continue, prompting a little bigger smile from Clarion, thinking, '_Perhaps tonight would be a good time..._' before she speaks..

"How about this Tinker Bell; You come home with me, and you can ask me there."

"O-Ok..."

* * *

**- Earlier that day -**

Flying along with Fawn, Silvermist and Vidia, Tinker Bell was silent in thought as she and her friends made their way to the Winter Woods.

"Tink?"

"Tink?"

"Tinker Bell!"

The Tinker fairy gasps out as the Fast Flying fairy yells her name in her left ear.

"JINGLES! W-What!?" gasps Tinker Bell, covering her ear as she nearly runs into Silvermist and Fawn as she quickly backs away.

"What are you spacing out about now, huh?" teases Vidia with a grin as the group stops, in sight of the small bridge separating the warm and cold sides and a couple of Frost fairies frosting a few warm fairy wings.

"Yeah..." adds Fawn. "You've been unusually quite since we came to get you."

Silvermist then asks, looking a little concerned, "Oh, are you and Pari having a fight?"

"Heh, no, no, no..." replies Tinker Bell with a smile, flying a little ahead of her friends and turning to look at them all. "Peri and I are just fine."

"Then what's got you so distracted?" asks Vidia.

"Uhhh..." replies Tinker Bell, with a small blush rising on her cheeks as she looks around nervously for a moment. "I-It's nothing."

"Really?" adds Vidia, not looking at all satisfied as she smiles and places her hands to her hips, before Silvermist adds...

"I'm interested too, what has you so lost in thought?"

"I-It's not that important, really..." replies Tinker Bell, before hearing the familiar voices of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, turning and looking towards the crossing, she sees the two lovers say their goodbyes before the queen flies away, towards them as Milori climbed atop his owl and parted as well.

Seeing the group, the queen greets them with a smile and a wave of the hand, which Tinker Bell, Vidia, Silvermist and Fawn return. However, while the three nature-talent fairies turn their attention back to their Tinker friend, they see the blonde continue to watch their queen fly away, causing them to take a brief, wondering look back, but seeing nothing unusual.

"Tink..." starts Fawn, with a little smile, drawing the blonde fairy's attention as she flies to the Tinker's left side and placing her right arm on Tinker Bell's shoulder. "This might be reaching a bit but, you wouldn't happen to... I dunno, like Queen Clarion?"

It took a second for Tinker Bell to get what Fawn was asking, but in that second, Silvermist and Vidia gasp, both placing their hands over their mouths.

"W-What!?" gasps Tinker Bell, her face reddening even more from the suggestion. "N-No, of course not! She's our queen! I could never think of her in that way!"

"So..." starts Fawn with a smile. "If she wasn't our queen, you'd think of her that way?"

"But she IS our queen!" replies Tinker Bell, before Vidia adds with a smile...

"That's not answering the question. You don't think Queen Clarion is attractive?"

"I-I didn't say that!" replies an increasingly flustered Tinker Bell.

Silvermist spoke up next, "Queen Clarion's already taken though."

"Yeah..." adds Vidia with a smirk. "I didn't think you were that type of fairy Tinker Bell, you sure aim high though, the queen, wow..."

Embarrassment now gave way to anger and the familiar red glow comes over Tinker Bells face.

"Argh! Jingles you all!" declares Tinker Bell before flying pass her friends, Fawn and Vidia giggles before the three chase after their glowing friend.

"Hey Tink, wait!" calls Fawn.

"We were just teasing!" adds Vidia.

"We were?" asks Silvermist, bringing a shocked look from both, Fawn and Vidia, the Fast-Flyer adding...

"Of course we were. Seriously, Tink and the queen!? I can't even imagine it."

"That's a little harsh." comments Fawn.

The three quickly catch up to the Tinker fairy, standing near a river, with her back to them and arms folding over her chest.

"Hey Tink..." calmly states Fawn. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah..." adds Vidia. "I'm sorry too."

"Me too." continues Silvermist.

Tinker Bell looks to the three with a frown and her face still bright red.

"You're all jerks."

"But you forgive us, right?" asks Vidia with a smile as she walks to Tinker Bell's right side and traces the edge of the blondes still lifted right wing with her left hand.

"Hmm, I guess..." replies Tinker Bell, taking a few steps from Vidia, turning to face her friends again before lowering her arms and her wings. "I don't think of Queen Clarion in any way but as our queen!"

"We were only teasing." comments Fawn with a smile.

"So..." starts Vidia. "What were you thinking about before?"

"Fine..." sighs Tinker Bell as she slumps her shoulders in defeat and the red fading from her face. "It involves the queen."

"I knew it!" declares Fawn happily.

"But you can't Tink!" adds Silvermist with concern. "Think of Queen Clarion's feelings for Lord Milori!"

"It's not like that!" yells Tinker Bell in frustration as the glow returned. "Argh! I just want to know if the queen has legs!"

The declaration brought a brief silence from the three, before a confused...

"Huh!?"

"Wait, what!?" asks Vidia.

"Does the queen have legs?" questions Fawn. "Of course she has legs."

"That's quite an odd thing to wonder about Tink." comments Silvermist.

"Yeah, it's weird." agrees Tinker Bell. "But have any of you actually SEEN Queen Clarion's legs?"

This question brought another brief silence, before Silvermist answers first.

"Now that you mention it, no, I haven't."

"Same here." adds Fawn.

"Oh come on!" comments Vidia. "Just because she never shows her legs doesn't mean she doesn't have them. Are you seriously suggestion that the queen is a floating torso with wings?"

"Hey!" gasps Silvermist with a smile. "Maybe she is! The same with the Seasonal Ministers, you never see their legs ether!"

Vidia, sighs and slaps a hand to her forehead, before Tinker Bell asks...

"Aren't you guys at least a little curious to see if the queen has legs?"

"Uh, no." replies Vidia. "Everyone has'em."

"Well if she has them..." replies Tinker Bell. "Why does she never show them?"

"I dunno, maybe the queen has a thing for extra long dresses." answers Vidia.

"Oh!" gasps Silvermist, smiling. "Maybe she's not as tall as she looks."

"Hey your right!" replies Fawn. "There's no way her legs are as long as her dress."

Vidia sighs yet again, "I can't believe you two are actually thinking about this seriously! Hey, Tinker Bell, how about you stalk the queen at night like an animal, fly under her and look under her dress, then you'll have you're answer." she adds with a smirk.

"Maybe I will!" answers Tinker Bell with a frown. "This is something that's been on my mind for a while now."

"Heh, yeah, you do that Tink." replies Vidia. "...and tell us what kind of underwear the queen wears." she adds, before Fawn smiles and comments...

"Ohhh, maybe she doesn't wear any!"

* * *

**- Queen Clarion's home -**

Walking into the queen's quite large, multi-roomed home in the Pixie Dust Tree, the first room Tinker Bell walked into was a circular area with large openings, allowing a wide view of the tree. The room could be considered a small library as a small collection of books lined a nearby wall. A curving staircase also lead higher up.

"So, Tinker Bell..." starts Clarion, turning to face the Tinker fairy, who was still blushing and looked to the floor. "Would you mind telling me why you were following me?"

"Well..." begins Tinker Bell, briefly looking up to the queen, who simply smiles gently.

Tinker Bell though, noticed while the queen 'stood' in front of her, the bottom edges of her dress barely touches the floor, as she always remembered.

"T-The reason, I was following you..." starts Tinker Bell, fiddling with her fingers in front of her. "I-I was, trying-to-look-under-your-dress!" she finishes rapidly, closing her eyes as her face burned with embarrassment.

Clarion, not expecting such an answer, was at a momentary loss for words as her cheeks gained a bit of color.

"I-I see... replies Clarion. "And, uh, why would you try to do such a thing?"

Compared to admitting trying to peek under her queen's dress, Tinker Bell's next answer came much easier as she gives a lengthy exhale.

"I wanted, to know if you had legs."

Tinker Bell didn't know what sort of response she was expecting, but was a little surprised to hear the queen giggling. Looking up, Tinker Bell sees the queen with her right hand covering her mouth and her left hand to her stomach, fighting back the laughing.

"Hehe, I-I'm sorry, hehe... I don't mean to laugh T-Tinker Bell... hehe, in my long time as Q-queen, no one has asked me that." giggles out Clarion, managing to collect herself rather quickly, before taking a calming breath and continuing. "Yes, I do have legs."

Tinker Bell, lifts her head with a little smile, asking, "Really?"

Clarion smiles and Tinker Bell gives a little gasp as the queen's towering height shrinks, not by much though, as the queen was still a head taller than her.

"Yes." replies Clarion, before lowering her hands to her dress and lifting it, revealing her feet, covered in a pair of golden slippers very similar to Tinker Bell's, but without the small cotton ball additions.

The Tinker fairy takes a few steps forward before kneeling down to look more closely at the queen's feet.

"You really have them..." comments Tinker Bell, smiling.

"Heh, is it really so surprising?" asks Clarion with a smile as well.

"Well, you never show your legs, so I started to wonder..."

"If I was a floating torso?" asks Clarion with a brief giggle.

"Well..."

"It's OK Tinker Bell, you've brought something to my attention that I was unaware of. I guess I am due for a change in clothing."

"Queen Clarion..." starts Tinker Bell, looking up from her kneeling position.

"Yes?"

"I know this may be a little much but, would you mind if I touch you, y-your legs I mean!" asks Tinker Bell, blushing brightly as she added the additional comment.

Clarion gives Tinker Bell a brief wondering gaze, before smiling and reaching down to the Tinker fairy and taking her hands, lifting her to her feet, before guiding the blondes hands to her waist.

"Seeing isn't enough for a Tinker, huh?" asks Clarion.

Tinker Bell only chuckles softly in a combination of embarrassment and nervousness, before slowly guiding her hands down her queen's slim waist, to her curvy hips, but as she quickly moves pass Clarion's hips, Tinker Bell gives a little gasp as the queen's hands lower to her own and lifts them back to her hips, causing the blonde fairy to look up as see her queen's smiling, lightly blushing face.

"There's no need to rush, take your time."

Tinker Bell's embarrassment grew considerably as the queen's hands rest on hers for a prolonged period of time, long enough for less than appropriate thoughts about her queen began to surface, specifically, the proximity of her hands to the queen's crotch and butt.

After what seemed like forever, the queen giggles and releases Tinker Bells hands, who also sighs in relief and guiding her hands down the queen's legs again. However, as Tinker Bell kneels to reach down to Clarion's ankles, her nose caught a whiff of an odd, but familiar scent, it was faintly sweet, like the last bit of honey.

Figuring it was some sort of perfumed her nose had just picked up, Tinker Bell finishes her inspection of the queen's legs and stands, once again, catching a whiff of the scent again, before the queen asks with a smile...

"Satisfied?"

"Y-Yeah..." replies Tinker Bell, with a big blushing smile. "Thank you for entertaining my weird question."

"It was no problem at all." replies Clarion, placing her right hand to Tinker Bell's left shoulder. "Do you have any suggestions on what I should change my clothes to?"

"R-Really!?" gasps Tinker Bell with her biggest smile yet.

"Hehe, really."

"Oh, well, maybe you could go with a little shorter dress, like, at the knees, show a bit of your legs, and hey, maybe Lord Milori will like it."

Clarion gives a shocked gasp, "Tinker Bell!"

"O-Oh! I-I'm sorry! That just slipped out!"

But the blonde Tinker sees her queen smile and place her right hand to her blushing cheek with a smile.

"You bold little fairy, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I may have had to punish you for that comment."

"Hehe... lucky me then." replies Tinker Bell nervously.

The blonde fairy then notices the queen look at something behind her and make a small waving gesture with her left hand, the Tinker looks back in time to see a pair of feet and wings disappear behind the entryway she had walked through.

Gasping, Tinker Bell quickly looks back to the queen and states.

"Oh! I didn't want to interrupt a meeting you had!"

Starting to leave, Clarion quickly grabs the blonde right hand.

"Tinker Bell wait." comments the queen, once she haves Tinker Bells attention again, Clarion adds, "Come with me..."

Releasing Tinker Bell's hand, Clarion turns and heads to and up the stairs, followed by the blonde fairy.

Tinker Bell soon arrives in what was clearly the queen's bedroom, a couple of openings above, revealing the clear night sky and a sizable, comfy looking bed. Tinker Bell was a little surprised as she didn't see a closet.

"Queen Clarion..." starts Tinker Bell.

"Yes?" replies the queen, walking to her bed and sitting down, facing the Tinker fairy.

"Are those the only clothes you have?"

"Well, aside from a coat for when I travel to the Winter Woods, yes. I've never needed any other clothing, the dress I wear is made of pixie dust, as such, I can change it how I please."

"Wow, so what if you were to run out of pixie dust? Would you're dress..."

"Yes, it would." replies Clarion, with a little smile. "It's not something I have to worry about though."

"Heh, yeah, I guess not. You're probably made of pixie dust."

Clarion only giggles with Tinker Bell at the comment, before asking...

"Tinker Bell, how is your sister doing? Good I hope."

"Yes, she is, there's not enough hours in the day to spend with Peri!" replies Tinker Bell happily as she flutters her wings in excitement.

"Heh, good, good, that's wonderful." replies Clarion, before crossing her legs and placing her hands to her knees. "Tinker Bell, there are two questions I'm going to ask you, one is more personal than the other, if you do not wish to answer them, that is perfectly OK and you'll be free to leave."

"Oh, o-ok." replies Tinker Bell, quite curious as to what the questions could be.

"First question; has any other fairy's or Sparrow Men caught your eye since you've been here in Pixie Hollow?"

"U-Uh..." starts Tinker Bell, blushing considerably from the unexpected question.

"If you don't want to answer, your free to leave." reminds Clarion.

"Well... just to clarify..." states Tinker Bell, her eyes darting everywhere but the queens position. "Y-You're asking me if there's a fairy I like, more than a friend, r-right?"

"Correct."

"Well..." starts Tinker Bell, moving her hands behind her back with a smile as she lowers her blushing face, thinking of a certain Fast Flying fairy. "Y-Yeah... b-but she doesn't know I feel that way about her... I-I don't think..."

"Wonderful!" cheers Clarion. "Well, not that it's possibly one-sided, but it's wonderful to see you developing interests in other fairies."

Tinker Bell gives a little chuckle at the queens approval, but there was a long enough pause, without the follow-up question Tinker Bell expected.

"Uh, you're not gonna ask me who it is?"

"No, I won't go that fair." replies Clarion. "Unless you're willing to volunteer who it is..."

"U-uh, n-no, I'd rather not." answers Tinker Bell with a little smile.

"Ok then, second question..." starts Clarion with a rising blush on her face. "This is the more personal one; Since you've been in Pixie Hollow, have you ever, knowingly, satisfied you bodies urges?"

Tinker Bell's whole body nearly turned red from the question as she looks to the queen with shock.

"U-U-U-Uh... That's a little..."

"Heh, yes, it's a bit of a rude question of me to ask, I know." replies Clarion, smiling as she uncrosses her legs and spreads them about a foot apart, nothing to raise and eye at.

"A-Again..." starts Tinker Bell, starting to feel hot. "Just to clarify, you're not talking about, watering or fertilizing the ground, are you?"

"No, I'm not." answers Clarion. "I'll remind you, you don't have to answer, you're free to leave at any time with no punishment what so ever. However, I will tell you this; I do it."

"R-Really!?" gasps Tinker Bell. "You!?"

"Yes. Almost everyday!" answers Clarion cheerfully. "It's a natural and healthy thing to do, it's why I'm always in such a good mood!"

"But, you have Lord Milori." comments Tinkerbell. "Doesn't he, yanno?"

"Tinker Bell..." starts Clarion, standing and walking towards the blushing fairy. "I can only go to Milori, but he can't come to me, and sometimes, we're both too busy to spend time with each other." adds the queen, calmly and slowly walking around to Tinker Bell's back and placing her hands to her shoulders.

However, Tinker Bell's nose picked up the same honey aroma again, this time, the scent seemed to persist and her whole body flushed red as she realized what the smell was and felt a tingling between her legs.

"I'm not much different from the other fairy's in Pixie Hollow." starts Clarion, stroking Tinker Bells shoulders. "I have urges that need to be met like everyone else and tonight Tinker Bell..." adds Clarion, lowering her lips to the blondes right ear and whispering, "I chose you."

Feeling the queen's breath tickle her ear, the Tinker fairy gasps and hops forward, quickly turning around to face her queen, lifting a hand up to her ear as her breath came quicker.

"Q-Queen Clarion! I-I..." starts Tinker Bell, before thinking back to a few moments earlier with the queen waving a fairy away, then leading her here and gasps. "Jingles! W-Was that fairy that came here..."

"They were." answers Clarion, smiling.

"But, why me? I'm sure there are other fairy's-" states Tinker Bell, before Clarion steps forwards and places a finger to the blondes lips.

"Every fairy in my Hollow is special. I've watched you grow into a very wonderful Tinker and I would like to share something special with you." comments Clarion, before moving her finger from Tinker Bell's lips and continuing, "I will not force you into this however." Clarion motions with her right hand to the stairs. "If you feel this is too much, you are free to leave and I will not bring this up again, but if you wish to stay, I promise, you will not regret it."

"T-Thank you, Queen Clarion..." replies Tinker Bell, smiling. "Your offer is very, flattering, but..." she adds, before flittering to the stairs and turning to face her queen. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." replies Clarion with a smile. "It's your decision."

Tinker Bell turns and walks down the steps and once the blonde was out of sight, Clarion sighs heavily.

'_I was really looking forward to spending some time with her..._' thinks the queen, before walking to her bed and sitting down on it, before leaning back on her back and placing her right hand down between her legs, feeling the rising heat through her shimmering dress. '_The virgins are the cutest ones._'

Shortly after the thought, Clarion let out a soft moan as she began to move her right hand, up and down the hot, wet mound beneath her dress, causing her to scissor her thighs together briefly.

'_I'm so wet tonight._' thinks Clarion. '_One come, then I'll go find-_'

Clarion's thought was interrupted though as she hears a shocked gasp and she herself gasps as she immediately sits up, snatching her hand from herself as her already red face, brightens. However, the queens shock fades as she saw her intruder was a still blushing Tinker Bell.

"Oh, it's you Tinker Bell." sighs Clarion. "You scared me pretty good."

"S-Sorry." answers the Blonde, averting her eyes.

"So, what brings you back?" asks Clarion with a smile. "Change you're mind?"

"Um, maybe..." replies Tinker Bell, repeatedly, glancing towards the queen and her aroused state. "I just had a question."

"Ok."

"If I were to, walk away from your offer tonight, I wouldn't get another chance, would I?" asks Tinker Bell.

"Correct, this is a one-time offer. If you accept, I will summon you to spend time with me in the future, until I chose a different fairy or you no longer wish to participate."

"S-So, this wouldn't be a one-time thing?" asks Tinker Bell.

"Correct, the offer is a one-time thing, but not the experience."

At this answer, Tinker Bell nervously walks towards Clarion, standing in front of her.

"I-I would like to answer your second question."

"OK." replies Clarion, smiling.

"I-I..." starts Tinker Bell, quickly looking down to the floor, blushing brightly. "I do it! I've done it almost every day since I've discovered it!"

"Wonderful..." replies Clarion, "Do you think of the fairy you like while you do it?"

"Y-Yeah... sometimes..."

"Do you think of any other fairies?" Asks Clarion.

"Yeah..." replies Tinker Bell, pressing her thighs together and squirming a bit, which brings a bigger smile to Clarion's face.

"Would you like to volunteer a name?"

"..."

"Nothing you say will leave this room Tinker Bell, I promise." comments Clarion.

"P-Peri..." answers Tinker Bell.

"Ohh, your sister? You naughty little fairy!" teases Clarion. "Ok, enough of the personal questions. I'd like you to do something for me."

"What?" asks Tinker Bell, lifting her head and looking into Clarion's eyes.

"Remove your dress, I want to see how pretty you really are."

Smiling both, from the embarrassment of the request, but the compliment as well, Tinker Bell slowly lifts her hands up to the front of her dress. As she began to pull it down, she covers her chest with her left arm and her right quickly covers her crotch as the dress falls to her feet, revealing her naked, but covered body to her queen.

Clarion said nothing, simply admiring Tinker Bells exposed flesh, however, Tinker Bell figured, the queen was simply waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to fully expose herself, which didn't take too long as the Tinker fairy slowly moves her left arm from her chest, revealing her modest sized breasts and pink erect nipples. Her left hand joined her right covering her crotch, but that too, was slowly revealed as Tinker Bell, staring into the queen's blue eyes, moves her hands away, uncovering a small blonde patch of hair crowning the perfectly bare lips of her swelled, blushing labia.

"You're beautiful Tinker Bell." comments Clarion with a smile.

"T-Thanks."

The blonde fairy gave a quick inhale as the queen stands, Tinker Bell didn't know what to expect, but was surprised as Clarion steps to the side and gestures to her to sit on the bed.

"Relax on the bed, it's my turn."

Tinker Bell swallowed the limp in her throat and took Clarion's place on the bed, looking up at her queen, who smiles at her before her dress began to disappear into pixie dust, starting from below and revealing more and more of her slender legs, before Tinker Bell sat with her mouth agape as she gazes upon her queens nude form.

Clarion's breasts were a little bigger than Tinker Bell's and the erect nipples were brown in color. Unlike Tinker Bell, Clarion lacked any hair below. Tinker Bell was a little shocked as she sees a thin, slowly growing clear string connected to the queen's lower lips.

"Q-Queen Clarion... " sighs Tinker Bell. "You're beautiful!"

"Thank you." replies Clarion, smiling. "Now, I'd like you to do one more thing for me."

"What?"

"Lay back on the bed."

Tinker Bell does so, moving back some and turning her back to the head of the bed and lowering her head on the pillow.

"Like this?"

"That's perfect." replies Clarion as she reaches up to her hair and pulling away a string, freeing her brunette hair to fall a little pass her shoulders, before joining Tinker Bell on the bed, moving above the Tinker fairy and places her right hand to the blonde's cheek. "If at any time, you're uncomfortable or want to stop, just say so, ok?"

"O-Ok." replies Tinker Bell, smiling nervously up at her queen and her large, bright wings.

Clarion calmly moves her right hand from the blonde fairy's cheek, towards her left ear, caressing the also redden, pointed appendage. The touch brings a small gasp from Tinker Bell, closing her eyes and turning her head to the left, pinning Clarion's hand between the pillow and her head.

Clarion though, only smiles and reaches her left hand to Tinker Bell's other ear, caressing it and bringing another gasp from the blonde as she turns her head to right, before a few moments moaning later, returns the back of her head to the pillow as she opens her eyes and looks up at Clarion's smiling face.

"It seems your ears are sensitive..." whispers Clarion. "Did you know that?"

"N-No..." answers Tinker Bell through her moans as the queen continued to tease her fairy's ears, specifically, the tips, flicking and pinching them, bringing another gasp from her as Tinker Bell scissors her thighs together and grips the bed under her, closing her eyes again.

"Well, now you know." comments Clarion softly, before allowing the fairy under her to relax as she glides her fingers from the tips of her ears and caressing the edges again. "Do you like this Tinker Bell?"

"Y-Yes..." answers the blonde fairy, breathing heavily, though keeping her eyes closed.

"Do you want more?" asks Clarion, tracing her fingers around Tinker Bell's ears, bringing a quick gasp from her as the queen reaches and passes the tips of her ears.

Clarion makes three passes, before the blonde fairy answers, "Yes! I-I want more!"

"And you will have it." whispers Clarion, before lowering her lips down to Tinker Bell's neck, placing light kisses to her warm skin before reaching her fingers to the tips of her ears again, rubbing and circling her fingers over them, bringing another gasp and moan from the blonde as she squirms under her queen.

Clarion took much delight in Tinker Bell's moans and squirms, fully intending to bring the Tinker to her peak. Perhaps two full minutes pass and the blonde fairy's squirms were getting much more energetic and her groans were becoming more frequent.

'_She's nearly there..._' thinks Clarion, pinching and rolling the tips of Tinker Bell's ears.

Clarion lifts her lips from the Tinker's neck and whispers...

"Turn your head to the right."

Tinker Bell does so without question and Clarion smiles as she pulls her right hand from Tinker Bell's ear, only to replace it with her tongue, tracing the edge slowly.

It was all Tinker Bell's body could handle as she immediately gasps out loudly, but quickly followed by a hard groaning as the fairy's body stiffens.

"There's no need to hold back Tinker Bell." whispers Clarion, before taking the tip of the fairy's ear into her mouth and gently nibbling on it.

The additional stimulation was more than Tinker Bell's body could handle as her groaning shifted into a loud, blissful moan, before her body began to twitch and jerk uncontrollably from the rapid pulses of pleasure shooting through her.

Only when Tinker Bell's moment of bliss faded to light flinches and a low moaning from her, does Clarion pull her lips away.

"Q-queen C-Clarion... I-I'm sorry." comments Tinker Bell, breathing heavily.

"For what?" asks Clarion, pulling her left hand from the blondes ear.

"I-I'm not, usually, t-that loud."

Clarion gives a brief giggle, before placing her right hand to Tinker Bell's cheek.

"That's quite alright."

"Its, never felt that good before."

"Having someone's touch can make it so much better." replies Clarion, before briefly teasing Tinker's Bell's left ear, with a flinch and moan from her. "Especially if they know just how to touch you."

Clarion sees Tinker Bell smile up at her, before her eyes look below.

"Q-Queen Clarion, you're so..."

"Hmm?" replies Clarion, before looking under herself and smiles as she saw what drew Tinker Bell's attention, the steady flow of stringy fluid falling between her legs. "Ah, that." adds Clarion, looking back to Tinker Bells face with a smile.

"Where..." starts Tinker Bell nervously, but smiling as well. "Where do you like to be touched Queen Clarion?"

"I'd rather you find out yourself." answers Clarion, before briefly laying atop the blonde and rolling over, now on her back and Tinker Bell above her, though a little gasp comes from Clarion as she felt a considerable sized wet spot under her butt.

"Oh, you certainly created quite the mess on my bed."

"S-Sorry." replies Tinker Bell, as her lifts herself up on her knees, fully exposing herself above Clarion, allowing the queen to see her glistening inner thighs and labia, which Clarion only smiles at.

"It's not a problem."

Tinker Bell then gets into a similar position above Clarion that the queen was in above her and nervously reaches her right hand to the queen's left ear, caressing it much like Clarion had done to her. The action didn't get quite the same response though as Clarion moans softly.

"Mmm, nice first guess, but try again." comments Clarion with a smile.

"OK..." replies Tinker Bell, moving her hand from the queen's ear and placing her hands to Clarion's neck, a pause and looking to the queen's face, Clarion smiles and shakes her head.

Moving a little further down, Tinker Bell caresses Clarion's collar bones, the act brought a light giggle from the queen, but...

"It's a little further down."

The next obvious choice to Tinker Bell was the queen's breasts and her hands hover over the twin mounds, looking to Clarion's face, the queen only smiles. Tinker Bell swallows once before lowering her hands, palming the mounds with a soft moan coming from Clarion and the queen lifting her chest against the Tinker's hands some.

Tinker Bell gives them a couple squeezes and brings a little more moaning from Clarion, but she comments...

"Good, but that's not it either."

Her wonderment for what spot the queen favored growing, Tinker Bell could only think of two other likely places...

Lowering her hands down the queen's belly, Clarion quickly flinches as she began to giggle and Tinker Bell smiles as she easily guessed, it may not be the 'special' spot she was looking for, but it was special in another way and began to glide her fingers up and down Clarion's bare belly, bringing more giggles from her as the queen began to squirm.

"Ah! Hehe! T-Tinker Bell! Hehehe!"

The blonde fairy took much delight in finding the queen's weak point and happily tickled her, moving to the sides of the queen's body as well, causing her to squirm and laugh excitedly.

"S-Stop! Hehehe! I give up! Hehehe! Mercy! S-Show a little mercy!"

Tinker Bell decided to give the queen the mercy she pleaded for with a giggle of her own as she rests her hands on Clarion's belly as the queen pants for breath with a smile on her face.

"I'm surprised you're so ticklish Queen Clarion." comments Tinker Bell. "I don't think I've heard you laugh like that."

"Maybe I should find your most ticklish spot later." replies Clarion.

Tinker Bell giggles a little, before continuing her search for her queen's special spot and moves herself back a little, her hips directly below Clarion's feet, which soon brings a surprised gasp from the Tinker as she felt the queen's toes teasing her lower lips, before a second gasp leaves her as she felt one of Clarion's big toe circling that most sensitive spot between her legs, making her wings flutter.

Tinker Bell puts an end to the tease though as she moves her hips forward a little and leaning down on her hands, nearly eye level with the blushing lips between the queen's legs, who giggles a little before reaching her right hand to Tinker Bell's hair and pulling away the string holding her hair into a bun, allowing the blondes hair to fall over her shoulders.

Tinker Bell didn't mind the freeing of her hair, but she was surprised as she looks between her queen's legs, the lips were bright red in arousal and her juices flowed steadily from her, Clarion's scent now was strong, so sweet, Tinker Bell had the sudden urge to lick her queen clean.

"Q-Queen Clarion..." starts Tinker Bell, lifting her head up to meet Clarion's eyes.

However, Clarion already knew the question and moves her legs from under the blonde and spreads them wide, fully revealing herself to Tinker Bell. The queen's blushing lips parting slightly as an increased amount of the queens juices flow out, before she comments softly...

"Do it."

The thought that she would see Queen Clarion in such a position, exposing herself like this, never crossed Tinker Bell's mind and that thought quickly faded to the back of her mind as she looks to the beauty of the queen's flowing center, inhaling her scent.

As the blonde fairy slowly lowers her lips to Clarion's, tongue out and ready, just millimeter's from contact, Tinker Bell pauses and looks up to her queen.

"Queen Clarion..."

"Yes?" asks the queen, smiling as her breath quickened from anticipation.

"I've, never done this before."

Clarion, lowers her right hand to cup Tinker Bell's cheek.

"That's OK Tinker Bell, just do what comes to you. I do have a request though."

"What?"

"No teeth please."

"R-Right, OK." replies Tinker Bell with a little smile, before returning her gaze below.

Licking her lips, Tinker Bell extends her tongue and takes a quick lick of the flowing opening with the tip of her tongue, which brings an immediate gasp and flinch from the queen. Amusingly, because of Tinker Bell's close proximity, the upward flinch of the queen's hips brings the wet lips up to Tinker Bell's, briefly 'kissing' the queen as from the nose down, Clarion's juices quickly covers Tinker Bell's face, which brings a little giggle from her, followed by Clarion as she sees the mess on the fairy's face.

"Oh, sorry about that Tinker Bell."

"That's ok." replies the blonde fairy, before licking her lips and tasting her queen and was quite surprised at the sweet taste.

Looking down at the queen, Tinker Bell sees the lips clinch a couple of times, releasing a little more fluid with each clinch, before Tinker Bell brings another gasp from the queen as she takes another lick, this one, a little slower, starting from her flowing hole and making her way up to the exposed nub at the top.

Tinker Bell's reddened ears were rewarded with a lengthy moan from the queen as she gathered a large amount of the fluid on her tongue and swallowing it with a small moan, before taking another lick, this time closing her eyes and flattening her tongue, making sure to get as much of the queen's juices as she could, bringing another lengthy moan from Clarion as she lowers her hands down to Tinker Bell's head, stroking her and running her fingers through her hair.

"Ohhh... very good Tinker Bell!" praises Clarion.

Completing the lick with a flick of the queen's clit, prompting a gasp and flinch from her, Tinker Bell savored the taste of the queen in her mouth with a moan Clarion could hear, before the blonde looks up with a smile and asks...

"Do all fairies taste this good?"

Clarion giggles from the compliment briefly before answering, "All fairies are different."

"You taste like fresh honey Queen Clarion." comments Tinker Bell happily with a flutter of her wings.

"Well thank you, you can have as much as you want." replies Clarion.

Wings fluttering again, Tinker Bell smiles wide and lowers her tongue back to her queen, resuming both of their moans.

The licks were still slow, but just a few licks in, Tinker Bell got a little more daring and using her thumbs, spreads the queen open, before dipping her tongue into the source of the sweet fluid with a gasp from Clarion as the queen grips the Tinker's hair.

"Oh! Tinker Bell! That's very good!"

Urged on by Clarion's praise, Tinker Bell extends her tongue as far as she could reach into the queen, before pulling back, swallowing and returning her tongue into the warm, wet tunnel, urging more of Clarion's moans.

Tinker Bell couldn't get enough, the more she thrusts and wriggles her tongue, not only did it treat her ears to the wonderful sounds of the queen's moans of pleasure, but she was given more and more of her sweet fluid.

However, as delicious as the queen was, Tinker Bell realized she began this to pleasure her and from her own personal experience, doing the same motions over and over could get boring, pleasurable, but boring, so Tinker Bell pulls her tongue back, covered in the queen's taste, before resuming her licking.

Breathing heavily against Clarion's hot center, Tinker Bell felt her own body begging for attention, but resisted as she licks her way to the hard nub at the top, bringing another pleasured gasp from Clarion as Tinker Bell licks and circles the protrusion.

Moments into the tease, hearing Clarion's pleasured cries, grabbing at her hair and the heels of the queens feet pressing against her lower back, Tinker Bell had the sudden urge to close her lips around the nub and suck, which brings the loudest gasp and moan from Clarion yet as the queen's body stiffens, hips lifting and pressing herself against Tinker Bell, who continued to suck on the throbbing nub.

Once her hips drop back to the bed, releasing Tinker Bell's lips from her, Clarion's body shutters and jerks from the bliss coursing through her body.

Tinker Bell though, sees even more of the sweet fluid leaving her queen and quickly returns her tongue to Clarion with a gasp from her as Tinker Bell eagerly licks up the escaping fluid, wings fluttering in delight.

Thanks to Tinker Bell, Clarion's pleasure was prolonged an additional two blissful minutes before the pleasure began to fade, despite Tinker Bell's continued licking and questing tongue, bringing a smile to Clarion's face as she strokes the Tinker's hair.

"Ohhh Tinker Bell, you're very good with your tongue. You're going to make the fairy you like very happy... However..." comments Clarion, pulling Tinker Bell's head up, her mouth and chin glistening. "You still haven't found where I like to be touched."

Tinker Bell was clearly shocked.

"Really!?" gasps Tinker Bell.

"Really." answers Clarion, smiling.

"Is it your wings?" asks Tinker Bell.

"No." answers Clarion, stroking the blondes back with her feet.

"I don't have a clue then." comments Tinker Bell.

"I'll give you a hint, you were very close to it earlier, before we started this." replies Clarion, before lowering her left foot under Tinker Bell and bringing a gasp from her as she moves her foot between the blondes legs and stroking the top of her foot against Tinker Bell's wet, lower lips.

"B-Before we started..." comments Tinker Bell, thinking back through Clarion's tease. However, the only place Tinker Bell could think of that she was very close to, was... "Jingles!" gasps Tinker Bell, quickly smiling and sitting up, reaching to Clarion's right foot and lifting it in her hands. "Your feet!"

"Correct." answers Clarion, smiling as she wriggles the toes of both feet, bringing a flinch and moan from Tinker Bell as she lightly pinches the blondes stiff nub.

Tinker Bell though, began to tease the bottom of Clarion's feet, bringing a quick giggle from her before pulling her foot from Tinker Bell's hands and sitting up.

"Yanno Tinker Bell, I'm a fan of taking turns."

"Aww..." whines the Tinker. "Just when I found the spot you liked."

Clarion giggles again before repositioning herself on her knees, sitting back on her legs as she lifts her hands to Tinker Bells blushing cheeks.

"We have plenty of time to enjoy each other." comments Clarion, before leaning herself towards the blondes lips, but stopping moments from contact and pulling away. "Tinker Bell, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"N-No." answers the Tinker.

"Well..." starts Clarion with a smile, placing her right index finger to Tinker Bell's lips. "I won't take your first kiss then."

Following the comment, Clarion lowers her right hand from Tinker Bell's lips and down her body, to her chest and bringing a soft gasp from the Tinker as she cups the left mound, before a low moan leaves Tinker Bell next as Clarion lowers her left hand to the other breast, beginning to caress and squeeze them, prompting a persistent, but quite moaning from Tinker Bell.

Clarion continued the simple massage for a couple of minutes, relaxing Tinker Bell into sitting back on her legs and leaning back a little with her hands on the bed behind her, sticking her chest out into her queen's skilled hands. A sudden gasp soon leaves the blonde and her wings flutter as Clarion gently takes hold of her erect, pink nipples, lightly pinching and rolling them, bringing a small whimper from Tinker Bell as she squirms and closes her legs, shifting her thighs together.

Tinker Bells wings weren't the only ones to flutter as Clarion smiles happily at the response she received, before shortly into the tease of Tinker Bell's nipples, Clarion lowers her right hand, with a brief whine from the blonde, but she wasn't disappointed for long before Clarion lowers her lips to the nipple and takes it into her mouth with a gasp from Tinker Bell.

Clarion's right hand continued down Tinker Bell's body, gliding her hand down, pass the Tinker's flat belly and pauses at the small patch of hair, running her fingers through it.

To Clarion's mild surprise, it didn't take very long, a couple of seconds at most, before Tinker Bell's thighs parted, silently asking for her hand to continue its journey.

Without a word, as she pinched and licked the Tinker's nipples, continuing her moans, Clarion lowers her hand further, but not quite where Tinker Bell wanted as the queen teases the Tinker's wet, inner right thigh, bringing a whimper and shudder from her.

The whimper was repeated as Clarion lifts her hand, passing over the hair, tickling her hand, before lowering her hand to the left inner thigh.

Clarion knew it was a little mean, but she wanted to hear the Tinker ask for it.

"Q-Queen Clarion..." states Tinker Bell, breathing heavily.

"Hmm?" answers Clarion, flicking her tongue over the stiff nub between her lips.

"T-Touch it, please."

Clarion's large wings flutter again from the request, before moving her hand to the patch of hair and slowly sliding her hand down, bringing a hard flinch from Tinker Bell as the queen palms the blondes drenched, hot lower lips, a faint squelch could be heard as Clarion slowly moves her hand back and forth, bringing an alternating moan and groan from Tinker Bell as she began to move her hips against the queen's hand.

"You're so wet Tinker Bell..." comments Clarion softly.

Moans were Tinker Bell's only response as she lifts her arms up and over Clarion's shoulders, hugging the queen's head against her chest, shuddering from the pleasure of Clarion's strokes.

Delighted with the response she received, Clarion continued to tease Tinker Bell's slick lower lips, caressing them with a circular motion of her hand, frequently parting them with her fingers. Soon, Clarion slips her middle finger between the lips and felt the barrier preventing entry into the Tinker, Clarion only smiles at this discovery though.

'_Just as I thought..._' thinks Clarion, pulling her finger away before lifting her fingers upward just a little and bringing a gasp from Tinker Bell as she began to tease the sensitive, exposed nub of her clit, slowly stroking and lightly pinching it between her slippery fingers.

"Q-queen C-Clarion..." moans Tinker Bell, her hips flinching with the queen's tease of her most sensitive spot, her lifted wings fluttering as if attempting to fly.

"Yes, Tinker Bell?" replies Clarion, lifting her head from the blondes chest and looking at her heavily blushing face, eyes tightly closed with a pleasure-induced frown.

"I-I'm... I-I'm a-almost..." attempts Tinker Bell, before groaning.

"Let it go Tinker Bell." comments Clarion softly, before leaning her head to the left of Tinker Bell's and giving a lick of the Tinker's ear.

Tinker Bell's blissful moan was immediate with the lick and Clarion was a little surprised when Tinker Bell's embrace tightened considerably as her body shudders against Clarion, her fluttering wings abruptly stopping as she wails with pleasure.

Quickly recovering from the tight hug, Clarion lowers her right hand from the Tinker's now extra sensitive, throbbing clit and palms her lower lips again, feeling a warmth flowing through her fingers as she strokes the quivering lips and increasing the volume of Tinker Bell's moans.

Clarion prolonged the Tinker's bliss as long as she could, continuing to tease Tinker Bell's ear with her tongue until Tinker Bell slumps against her, hands falling limply at her sides and her twitching wings falling against her back as her body still shudders and flinches from the echoing pleasure through her body.

A soft moan leaves Tinker Bell as Clarion continued to caress her lower lips for a few moments, slowly letting her come back to reality, before finally lifting her hand from Tinker Bell and to her own mouth, tasting the blonde on her hand.

"Mmm, you taste very good Tinker Bell."

The exhausted fairy could only giggle weakly in response.

END


End file.
